Age of the Fox
by khopesh21
Summary: The Naruto world took a slightly different course prior to the beginning of the series.


Naruto and all that pertain to it are owned by Kishimoto, not me.

The Third Fire Shadow, Hiruzen Sarutobi had a grave look on his face as the ANBU Captain allowed her memory recall technique to end, silencing the criminal before him and the Council. He had heard the account before and as such was only just able to reign in the fury and disgust he felt at the man's actions. The Council however, had no such preparation and many freely showed their shock and abhorrence.

"I believe I speak for all of you," began Sarutobi, "When I say that there is no place within the Hidden Leaf Village for those who can perpetrate such a despicable act upon a mere child, drunk or not. As such I am pushing for the immediate execution of those involved with this testimony as evidence and justification, all in favor?"

Ayes resounded around the room in an overwhelming majority. "Opposed," to which only deathly silence was his answer.

"Very well the perpetrators will be remanded to the custody of the Torture and Interrogation unit for punishment." At this statement three of the four ANBU surrounding the man proceeded to lead him out of the room with only the captain remaining.

"Fire Shadow, if I may, I am curious about something," spoke Danzou, the former leader of the ANBU Foundation training unit.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering as to why such a civic matter, heinous though it is, must be brought before the Council? Surely there are more pressing issues to be discussed, or was there more?"

"You are correct Danzou, I believe there is more to this matter which requires our attention.." Sarutobi had to take a deep breath before he proceeded with what he was sure was going to be a very thorny situation. "You are all well aware as to the unique situation of the victim, Naruto Uzimaki."

"Fire Shadow, how is the boy?" Tsume Inuzuka felt compelled to interrupt.

"He is stable at the moment and has no lasting injuries that our medical techniques couldn't remedy, but is still comatose. He is expected to wake eventually once the swelling in his brain goes down," was Sarutobi's response.

"Any idea when that'll be?" The often abrasive Inuzuka matriarch continued.

"I've been told by those overseeing him that right now it is too hard to say. But in connection as to when he may wake, I believe that due to his condition and because of the current status he has within the village action must be taken before then."

"Am I to take it that for the duration of this meeting your previous law is to be disregarded, Fire Shadow?" Shikaku Nara just wanted to be sure what he could and couldn't say.

"Yes, for the duration of this discussion it may be ignored."

"So then we're talking about the fact that the container of the most powerful tailed demon ever seen is living as a borderline street urchin, is that what we are discussing?" Shikaku may be viewed as lazy and apathetic in most situations, but he was no fool, far from it actually. The law put in place by the Third in an attempt to limit the knowledge of the boy's status as a container was prudent at the time, but the way in which the child was then more or less swept under the rug was the epitome of irresponsibility in Nara's estimation. The fact that a situation such as this had arisen was of no surprise to Shikaku and he had to practically bite his tongue to keep from saying 'I told you so' to his village leader.

"Yes," Sarutobi practically spat, "I may not have used such a colorful description, but yes that it was we are here to remedy. We must decide on a course of action regarding Naruto beyond the occasional check-in by ANBU and the requisite stipend provided to orphans of this village."

"What exactly would the nature of these measures be Fire Shadow," Danzou fished, seeing a golden oppurtuntiy.

"Damage control," supplied Sarutobi. "Naruto represents a tremendous danger not only to himself but the village as a whole. His mental and emotional stability, as well as his loyalty to this village must be assured. I had tried to use anonymity to achieve this but now I feel more direct measures are required."

"Stability is what you seek? Perhaps entrance into a family unit will achieve the desired results," offered the stoic Shibi Aburame.

"What, force some family to take him in? I don't think that would exactly endear the boy to his new caretakers." One of the lesser clan heads shouted.

"If we were to pursue that course it couldn't be a civilian family, a shinobi clan would be the best choice," mused Shikaku.

"Are you referring to the attending of his possible unique needs?" Shibi was interested in the Nara clan head's line of thought.

"Well, the presense of the Nine-Tails will hardly lend itself to him progressing normally. If there is ever an incident his caretakers will have to be able to respond accordingly," Shikaku explained.

"You mean kill him?!" Chouza Akimichi was surprised and appalled at his long-time friend.

"Not necessarily kill," Shikaku hurriedly corrected, "But monitor and contain."

"Hmm, and so the list grows shorter and shorter..." The Third Fire Shadow muttered to himself. Then speaking aloud to those before him, "By my estimation, if we were to follow this line of reasoning there are only three clans who are appropriate."

"Only three, Fire Shadow?" Tsume was curious if hers made that list.

"Perhaps I am over-simplifying the matter, but ideally only the Nara, Aburame and Hyuga would be appropriate," stated the wizened village leader.

"Ah shit," muttered the Nara clan head as all eyes were drawn to the leaders of each of the three mentioned clans. Shikaku already had one son who was troublesome enough and was currently going over a list of his clansmen to see if there would be an ideal place to put the boy.

Shibi for his part was currently wondering at the possibility of joining Naruto to a colony of destruction bugs. There was no doubt in his mind that the Nine-tails' potent chakra would induce an interesting reaction within the colony, he just couldn't be sure if it would be a positive one or not. There was also the fact that no human had ever been joined at such an advanced age, but again the presence of the Nine-Tails was an indeterminate variable to the equation.

The Hyuga clan head, Hiashi, who had so far remained silent during the proceedings was practically ecstatic, though you wouldn't know it by looking at his cool and severe exterior. There was no doubt in anyones mind as to who the premier clan in the Hidden Leaf Village was at the time, especially given the recent massacre of the Uchiha, so it went without saying who would claim the child. But even with this in mind Hiashi still found his focus drawn to a familiar looking ANBU Captain who was currently approaching the Fire Shadow.

"Fire Shadow?" The cat-masked ANBU who had apprehended the child's attackers and executed the memory recall technique on them earlier asked tentatively in a feminine voice.

Seeing Sarutobi's nod to continue the ANBU went on in a more assured tone of voice, "If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion?" Now all eyes were drawn to her. "Perhaps the child would be best served if he were to be placed in my custody?"

At that statement the Council Chambers exploded in an uproar. Countless shouts of indignation and accusations of overblown self-importance were thrown at the female ANBU, but her eyes were firmly fixed upon those of the Fire Shadow. All the while Hiashi Hyuga impassively stared at the back of her head.

The corners of his eyes crinkling slightly with some unknown emotion the Third Fire Shadow cleared his throat effectively silencing the Council. "An interesting suggestion Captain Cat, and certainly one not without merit. Would you really be willing to except guardianship of the boy?" Sarutobi's question sowed confusion throughout the Council.

"I am Fire Shadow, and I am uniquely qualified."

"Even considering that your ANBU status would be decommissioned since you would have a Dependant and that you would be required to feed, clothe and care for Naruto?"

Now the confusion among the Council was replaced with curiosity as to who this ANBU was that they alone were so qualified to care for the young demon container.

"Yes," she responded, "That is if..." The cat-masked ANBU then turned to meet the eyes of the Hyuga clan head who after a brief moment of contemplation almost imperceptibly nodded his head once to show his consent.

Seeing Hiashi's assent Sarutobi then proceeded on, "Well, I believe the matter is settled then. Naruto is to be placed under your care, and you are to resign your ANBU commission effective immediately."

The now former ANBU Captain reached up to remove her hood revealing long blond hair drawn back in a tight pony-tail.

"I'll expect you to finish the needed paperwork and for it to be on my desk by tomorrow morning..." the Fire Shadow continued on as the woman then removed her cat mask showing her beautiful face and slanted purple eyes. "... Yugito Nii."

Once again the Council Chambers exploded in uproar, but all the while Hiashi Hyuga wore a victorious smirk.

A/N: What do you think? Have I caught your interest, and is it worth continuing? I already have a crap-ton of notes and outlines for how this story would progress, but just going off of the basics I've supplied in this prologue do you think its interesting? Also I welcome any crtitiques you can offer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
